


Seisa's Day Off

by CyberpunkDragons



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Casual Sex, Cock Worship, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberpunkDragons/pseuds/CyberpunkDragons
Summary: Seisa is a lobster fisher who enjoys casual sex with her friends when the weather keeps her from doing her job.





	1. Part One

Soft blue water and pristine white sand by day, freezing cold and smoky fires by night. There was an abandoned house where she lived, not much more than a room with a window for light and a mattress to sleep upon. Seisa was not one to complain however, because when the day began and the sun started to warm up the landscape she could go lobster diving in the bay and trade them to the townspeople for what little she needed.

It was a blessed life far away from her past, a former temple concubine and prostitute, now happily living her life as a fisher. Or that was how it was when she could catch anything. Sometimes nature didn’t provide for her or it was too cold to dive. On those days she had to occupy herself, and the most fun she ever had was working in a brothel. Luckily for her she had two men who regularly kept her entertained, both of them fellow fishers

Today was not looking good, the sun was up but the cold stung her skin. The wet sand was like ice on her bare feet when she went to test the waters, and the water was even colder.

“How’s the water treating ya?” one of the other fishers came down to see her.

She turned back to walk up the ice-cold sands, “Poorly, seems I won’t be fishing today.”

He nodded, “Suppose it’d be too cold for me as well then.”

She nodded her head towards her house, the run-down little room, “Come on then,” she offered her hand to him as she walked past. He gladly took it and let himself be led into her den to while away the day.

Seisa closed the door behind them, and stripped off her shirt. She was a Drow, born a continent away from this little frozen fishing village. Deep dark grey skin covered in white tattoos that webbed around her arms and spread across her back. Short white hair, and stark white tattooed lips. She unbuckled her belt and wiggled from her trousers as he stripped naked and threw himself onto her mattress.

From across the room, in the mid-morning light breaking in through the window, he had the perfect view of her. Tall, lean, soft, the warm light wrapping around her curves as she came for him. Wide hips swaying, breasts jiggling, arms in front of her as she stretched them and readied herself for the day.

She joined him on the bed, taking in the majesty of his hard cock heavily hanging against his stomach, thick and long, her favourite cock. Just the sight of it made her body ache, and it only got better as he sat up and it flopped heavily between his legs and pointed right at her - a drop of precum beading on his tip.

“You’re always so fucking beautiful,” he reminded her. His hands reaching for her hips as she knee-walked closer. His strong hands caressed her, fingers firmly drinking in the feel of her skin. He leaned forward to kiss her chest, and trailed down immediately to her side. Awkwardly, but passionately, he kissed her hips, “There is no greater moment in my life than when I get to touch your body.”

She helped guide his hands, cupped over his own as he rubbed her, gripped her, felt the bones of her pelvis as he kissed and sucked at her. His teeth baring, edging in against her in delicate bites as if hunger slowly overcame him. He wanted to eat her hips, bite down as if he were a starving man finding a chicken for the first time.

Tongue and lips, teeth and nails, he savoured her so much that he slipped and fell off the bed. She grinned, helped him back onto the mattress, laid him down and made him comfortable.

“Time to put those lips of yours to good use,” she kissed him on the lips, then eased her way up so she could straddle him. Her legs spread over his face, knees to either side of his head. Her fingers brushed through his hair, lifting him against her. The clever boy took her by the hips and dragged her down against him. Her wet lips against his own, her pussy spread and his tongue already exploring.

“Ah,” she let go of his hair, bracing herself against the wall in front of her. Slippery, hot and thick, he licked and poked, holding her down. His nose disappeared into the tuft of her white hair, fingers tightening as she did.

“Keep going.” She slapped the wall, ground against him harder, her full weight against him as his heat overwhelmed her.

“Fuck!” Her body hunched, tense, bristling. Lungs and chest aching, body flush as her muscles strained.

“Ahh, fucking hells~” she moaned softly as she came.

Breathing again, all the tension evaporated in a moment, Seisa rose up on unsteady knees. Looking down, her sticky partner was scarlet and more than a little pleased with himself.

“Oh get over yourself, you’re not done until I’m done.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way, love.”

She patted him softly, “Good boy, now make room,” then pushed her way down his body to sit on his lap with his balls against her pussy.

“I always forget how big you are,” she barely wrapped her fingers around his shaft, lifting it, pressing it against her stomach to compare it to her body, “I always wonder how it fits inside me.”

He grins, excited to see his beast disappear inside her, eager from her delicate hands. Her delicate hands which smoothly ran along his length, easing down his shaft before rising up to his tip. But it was the moment she rose up on her knees that had him on edge, the moment where she rubbed him against her hot wet lips and guided him inside her.

Slowly she lowered, hand slipping down his shaft as more and more of him worked its way into her. She was slowly stretching against him, squeezing tightly every inch of the way. She let him go as she hit the bottom and placed her hands against his chest.

Her lip was bit, her eyes closed, riding him all the way. Soft lips sliding along his shaft, tip lost deep inside her. So hot that it stained him, the tightness of her pussy squeezing his whole body into knots. So wet that he could feel her dripping down his cock as her skin slapped against his.

Best of all he got to watch her, to see her opened her eyes, open her lips and pant heavily. Soft moans escaping as she dug her fingers into his chest, her own bouncing with her stride. Tighter, tensing up as she squeezed. Flustered, sweating as she moaned.

He wanted to touch her, squeeze her and feel her softness. To run his fingers along her stomach, caress her wide hips as they flexed to take him in.

“I’m close,” he warned her, she could feel him clenching beneath her. 

His face bright red and sheening in the morning light. She leant in over him, and softly with a breathy voice, “Good.”

His warmth flooded her, sticky, gooey. He filled her until it leaked from her, and when she slid from him it oozed out. The hot sticky mess between her legs was the best part of the cold days. It kept her warm and happy as she ventured to her belongings across the room and pulled a rag from her trouser pocket.

“I hope you’ve got more in you,” she wiped herself clean and rummaged in her bags by the door for her tobacco.

“Give me a minute,” then he saw her cigarette, “Have a smoke, I just need to catch my breath.”

His breath wasn’t the problem, she examined, all the blood had gone to his head. She ventured over to the window and picked up her box of matches to strike up a cigarette. The cool morning air was nice on her skin. In the town people were out and about, most of them busy with their work.


	2. Part Two

The window was elbow height and only showed the top half of her, but the few who passed by got a nice view of her chest as she leaned over to smoke her cigarette. The roughly rolled parchment burned unevenly and ashed heavily on the wide window-sill. She watched the people go by, waved to the few who paused to wave at her. A young woman stopped to talk.

“No fishing today, Seisa?”

“Too cold today,” she smiled, “how is your husband?”

They adjusted their fruit basket, shifting their stance so they could talk more. Seisa stood up and gestured to them, “Here, put them down, take a break.”

They smiled, and leaned the basket on the window sill, “Uh, he’s doing fantastic now actually. Your advice really helped.”

“Glad to help. Just remind him to eat plenty of fruit and it won’t be a problem.”

They nodded, and blushed, “Oh, uh,” the woman placed three oranges on her window sill before picking up the basket, “As thanks, I should get back to work.”

She waved, “I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

They waved back, as awkwardly as the basket allowed and headed back down the road. She took the last puff of her cigarette, thick white smoke trailed off her lips as she picked up an orange and examined it. Then she put out her cigarette and started to peel it. She slipped one finger under the skin when someone grabbed her by the hips.

“Ah, wh-” then something long and hard brushed between her legs, “I hope that’s you Iyal.”

He caressed her hips, “Of course it is me, unless you thought someone snuck in while you weren’t looking.”

“Always the chance,” she laughed, bending forward to lean her elbows on the window sill and pretend to peel the orange.

“Oh, I see,” he ran his hand across the small of her back, taking in the heart-shape of her hips before spreading her cheeks. She squirmed as his thumb rubbed against her, but didn’t stop him.

“There is oil in my flask by the door,” she said, taking a bite of the half-peeled fruit. As loathe as she was to have him stop, she’d regret it more if she didn’t have him oiled up.

“Why do you assume that’s where I’m headed?”

“Because you love to fuck my ass, don’t pretend you don’t.”

“I just want to hear you say it,” he let go of her, “Go on.”

“If you get the oil.”

He was already there, unscrewing her flask, “Okay, don’t worry, I’m not a brute.”

“Between yourself and Haljen you are.”

“Your sharp words wound me milady, I’m nothing but courteous and gentle.”

She sighed, “Just hurry up and stick it in already.”

He slapped an oily hand against her hip, slick and sloppy, reassuring as he poked his cock against her. His head was hard as rock, as big as a mountain pressing in against her.

“Ah, slower you fuck.”

He eased back, tip circling her slowly, gently pushing until she lost the battle and with a pop he was inside her. She almost melted, he stretched her around his thick shaft, slick cock sliding into her.

“Fuck~ah, gods...” her chest was tight, heart pounding and breath strained, “you... you need to take it easy.”

“I am!”

“Slower, I’m not a whore!”

“Didn’t you used to be?”

She threw the orange over her head at him, it slapped against his chest and he laughed, “Sorry, I’ll uh, slower.”

Slow, smooth, shallow, edging deeper every fifth thrust. That was how she liked it, there was no rush and no pain, just her body taking him in bit by bit and all her muscles relaxing as her core tensed.

“Keep going,” she was sprawled across the window sill, forearms against the stone, “Keep going.”

She pushed back on him. her wide hips swaying until he grabbed them and held them steady. She closed her eyes, bit her lip, mind drifting away in the warm sunlight. She snorted, puffing from her nose, opening her eyes just enough to see the towns people passing by ignoring her as she moaned. Her whole body shaking as he fucked her, so apparent to everyone what was happening and yet she was miles away savouring the way he filled her.

“That looks fun,” a man’s voice dragged her back to reality, “mind if I join?”

Iyal didn’t break stride as the new man leaned against the window. Seisa ran a hand through her hands and beamed at the new man, “Haljen,” she reached out to grab his arm, her voice little more than a moan, “I want~”

Iyal’s thighs slapped against her own, balls against her pussy and holding her hard as he came inside her. Seisa huffed, “your cock, I need to suck it.”

Haljen glanced about, then smirked, “I’ll be right in.”

She went to grab his arm to stop him but was too slow, and unfortunately for her Iyal was spent, leaving her to wallow in the awful pent up mess of dissatisfaction.

“Gods sake, at least fucking finish the job,” she whined as she went to stand. She gasped when instead Iyal’s strong hands pushed her down face against the stone, one hand creeping between her legs and fingers sliding into her dripping wet pussy. His thick fingers pounding mercilessly at her, all of his weight thrusted into her until she gushed for him.

Her cries echoed through the town.

Haljen laughed as he lifted her body up, and she realised it had been him, “My hero,” she smiled weakly and kissed him gently on the lips.

“Do you really think he’d know how to treat you?” he ran a finger across her cheek, “look at the mess he’s made.”

“That’s why I like him,” she blushed.

“I thought it was his cock,” he grinned before hoisting her up onto the window sill.

“That too,” she glanced at Iyal as he laid back down on the mattress.

“I thought it was my winning personality,” he said, plopping down onto his back, grabbing his half-mast cock for emphasis.

“You have plenty to spare,” Haljen unbuttoned his shirt. An exiled nobleman, he knew much of Seisa’s story. He worked as a fisher as well, but gathered oysters on the southern rocks.

“I still want to suck your cock,” she reminded him, helping him with his belt.

He kissed her and the loud clink of his belt buckle striking the floor was all she wanted to hear from him. It had that nice hollow, ringing to it, an anticipatory sound. His lips parted her own as he kissed her, his breath mingling with her own, his heat mingling with her heat, washing away her good senses. It was all she could do not to pounce and take him as he was sprawled against the hard floor. It might happen yet, but she managed to control herself.

She took his hand and led him over to the bed and made him watch as she straddled Iyal’s waist, his cock rising up before her stomach as Haljen’s hung before her face.


	3. Part Three

Haljen was a softer man than Iyal, smaller and less impressive to behold. It was the silky smoothness of his skin, the way he tasted like heat and the sea, the heady scent of his cock as it brushed against her face.

Seisa leaned into him, feeling the weight of him against her cheek - the tip of him covering her left eye, the heat of his balls against her chin. She breathed in slowly, trying to stem the excitement as she curled her fingers around Iyal’s cock. Her strokes matched her breathing, breast rising as her hand rose, fingers tightening as her chest tightened.

Her lips kissed Haljen, kissing his balls as they laid against her. Tongue curling up against his skin, then trailing along his length. The tip of her tongue flickered against his tip, then guided herself forward until her lips wrapped around him.

Seisa sucked, stroked, a cock in both hands and Haljen filling her mouth. Their hands encouraged her, hands on her head, her hips, her shoulder, running over the small of her back. Caressing, exploring, trembling. Pushing and pulling, as though they shared one mind. 

She gasped as Iyal pulled and Haljen pushed. She fell against Iyal’s chest, his strong arms wrapping around her to hug her close, “Hal-“ she whined before he crouched down over her. A smile, a tender hand against her cheek and a finger slipping into her mouth.

She sucked his finger until he pulled it away. Haljen loomed over her, he spread her legs, and she felt them both push inside her. Her whines turned to moans, Iyal’s rough hands dragging her body against his. Hard muscles, fingers groping her chest and slipping between her lips but a full mouth had never stopped her before.

Iyal was rough, Haljen was gentle. Haljen’s hands ran along the inside of her thighs, trailing inwards and then rubbed outwards around her hips. He held her steady for the both of them, as Iyal’s cock pushed into her, he caressed himself inside her.

Haljen guided her, lifting her hips into him, lowering her along Iyal’s shaft. They filled her, heated her, their bodies all together, being enveloped from all sides. iyal’s fingers probed harder, Haljen’s cock eased deeper. Moaning through fingers, body trembling with every thrust Haljen guided her along. Soft and hard, her senses awash and her body on fire.

Melting.

Iyal’s fingers slipped free as he grabbed her shoulders and the hollow, empty, void he left behind was filled by her moans. She grabbed herself, touched herself, ran her hands over her body and between her legs. When Iyal came, when his heat mixed into her own and filled her, she came with him. Her body shattering from the heat, her whole body tingling and weak.

Haljen pulled out and left his heat on her stomach. Staining into her, thick gooey white ropes shining against her dark skin. She didn’t even notice it until her fingers ran over it, sticky and warm. She raised it to her lips to taste and it tasted like the ocean. Had she not been so exhausted she’d smile.

Seisa had melted away, all that was left of her was laid to rest on the bed between the two of them. Haljen faced her, kissing her gently before placing his hand on her hip. She smiled, and wrapped her hand around Iyal’s wrist as he hugged her.

“I love seeing you like this,” Haljen confesses, “the look of a satisfied queen.”

Iyal scoffed, “Sentimental.”

“She needs someone with a bit of sentimentality.”

“Maybe,” Iyal sat up, “she can decide for herself.”

“I-“ Haljen looked at her, “I didn’t mean it like that, I just meant-“

Seisa stopped him, her hand against his chest, “I need both of you, so stop being so insecure, Iyal.”

Iyal laid back down but didn’t hold her, he laid on his back and stared at the ceiling.

“I won’t leave you,” she rolled onto her back and took hold of his hand, “And it isn’t a competition.”

Iyal squeezed her hand, “I know it isn’t, but I can be as romantic as him.”

“I know.”

“Maybe I should give you both some time alone,” Haljen went to sit up until Seisa pushed him back down.

“Let’s have dinner, all three of us.”

Haljen sat up again, “Perfect, we can have it tonight at Iyal’s house. It will give him a chance to prove himself.”

“Alright,” Iyal said climbing to his feet, “I should go get started.”

Seisa looked out the window, it was already past midday, “We’ve been going for a while, I should go clean up.”

Iyal helped her up, then helped Haljen to his feet, “I’ll see you both tonight.”

Seisa kissed him goodbye, and Haljen shook his hand, they were both silent as Iyal left. Only once he was sure they were gone did Haljen turn to her, “I thought it was just a bit of fun between the two of you, but now you’re both talking like this is something more.”

“Are we?” then it dawned on her, “Oh gods we are.”

“Yes, you are,” Haljen took her hand, “I expected it from him, he has always been a sap but I didn’t expect it from you.”

“I, I don’t know, he’s nice and I like him.”

“I suppose I should have expected this, you’ve never been a one-man kind of woman.”

“Neither have you,” she smiled, heading over to the window sill for another cigarette, “Maybe if tonight goes well enough you’ll finally get to play with his dragon.”

“Don’t tease,” he joined her, “tonight will be nice, maybe once he’s over his envy over sharing his toy he won’t be so stand-offish about this.”

“He’ll realise it eventually, I don’t think he’s much used to our sort of life,” she offered him her cigarette.

He accepted and took a puff before handing it back, they shared the cigarette as they spoke, “Nobles, ambassadors, I remember having a dozen young chambermaids before midday when I came of age. I’d be lying if I told you they were all of age as well, but I don’t think I cared.”

“You should keep that story to yourself.”

He shrugged, “No-one said I was a good man before my exile. Why do you think I was exiled? We all grow and change, and living a lie means never accepting the evil that I did.”

“I once killed a pixie, I hear that is incredibly bad luck.”

He laughed so hard he snorted.

“I am sure this town is cursed. Everyone in this place has come from darkness.”

“Except you,” he brushed her shoulder, “I’ll never believe your tall tales about who you killed, what you did, you’re too good for that life.”

“No-one here believes anything anyone says. I expect no-one here did anything wrong, we’re just lying to cover for the fact only the crazy would want to live here.”

He smiled, “Maybe you’re right.”

She finished the cigarette and put it out on the window sill before placing a hand against his chest, leaning in, taking his balls in her hand, “Enough of this shit, I told you I wanted to suck your cock and you took that from me.”

“Then I’ll need to fix that mistake, won’t I?”

She nodded, “Yes, you will. On the bed. Now.”


	4. Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale.

Haljen laid himself down, and Seisa knelt between his legs. His cock standing for her, at full attention as she placed her hands on his thighs. She watched his face as she lowered, the anticipation on his lips becoming a bite as she licked him from ball to tip.

Warm, sticky, it tasted like her. It had that fiery Drow venom bitterness to it. Knowing that it had been inside her made it all the better when she stared up at him slowly making his cock vanish down her throat. She hit half-way down before she gagged softly, and then she looked down to watch what she was doing.

She swallowed him down, his cock filling her to the brim. Her own taste on her tongue as the weight of him held it against his shaft. His heat swelling in her chest, tightening her throat. Her soft gag became more desperate. Her fingers clenched against his leg. Her eyes were watering. Her lungs were burning. Her body growled. He came, no warning except for a sudden gasp.

Salty, hot, like an oyster fresh from the sea. A thick load in her belly, and she swallowed it down, slowly dragging herself back. His head still filling her mouth, his load still pouring out over her tongue. Pearly white, gooey, she proudly showed him before swallowing the rest of it and dragging him up onto his knees.

It was clear from the outset what she wanted, she bent over before him on all fours. It didn’t take a genius to figure it out. But he had other plans in mind as he grabbed hold of her ass and spread her cheeks. His tongue slipping straight into her, her ass already used and stretched, ready for more fun.

She fell on her face, arms suddenly too weak to hold her as her body shook. Maybe it had been the cock she had just sucked, but his tongue was magic. Probing, twisting, weaving against her. Exploring her in ways a dick never could. This was why she preferred women, they knew how to please.

Haljen moved up and away, pressing his body against her with his cock against her thigh.

“You know,” he ran his hands over her ass, “I am jealous when I see him take you from behind. I always think about how much I adore seeing your ass against me.”

“That’s nice,” she rose up on her forearms, “but are you going to fuck me or not?”

He pushed her down onto the flat of her stomach, mounting her and pinning her to the bed. His hand on her shoulder as he guided himself in, and then held her down with both hands as his cock filled her ass.

Even in complete control, his body bearing down on her and his cock deep inside her, even with her completely under his power - he was slow and tender and sweet. His fingers caressed her neck, his body against her back, slowly moving inside her.

Her mind wandered, taken out of herself by the tides. The sea was swelling, flowing in and out as though the world was breathing. Her own breath matched the waves starting to wash against the shores. The sands growing wetter as the seas rose. Wilder, rougher waters breached past the breakwater. Larger waves crashed down around her. The turbulent roiling sea wash sprayed her. Body soaked. Ocean still rising. Sweeping her out. Waves bearing down. Under them. Pulled under. Breath straining. The waters. Consumed.

She came torrential. Her cries ringing out through the town. No-one thought much of it, just a usual cold day.

Seisa was dragged out of it by the rough hands of her lover, back into reality. All he did was turn her over, watching her as he kept going. Watching her eyes struggle to stay open, watching her breasts heave with exertation. He pulled out again, hands furious to match the pace of his heart.

Seisa perked up, his thick load spraying over her chest. A satisfactory way to end a satisfying day.

She fell asleep, sprawled across the mattress, legs spread and stained by her lovers. Too tired to eat, too tired to move, too tired to even be cold as night fell. Haljen left her to sleep, venturing across town to tell Iyal. Tomorrow would be better for the dinner, her day’s off always ended up like this.

It was the perfect day off and neither of them wanted to spoil it. Instead, they headed to the tavern to have a few pints and talked about how they hoped the weather would be tomorrow.


End file.
